Princess Snake
God of Snake Way (蛇道神 Jadou-shin, God of Snake Road)2 is a giant snake who disguises herself as "Princess Snake" ( 'Hebi hime', lit. "Snake Princess"); a very beautiful humanoid woman, who lures people into her castle on Snake Way. Appearance Princess Snake's outfit is very beautiful. It consists of a pair of large purple earrings, a white fur boa, a grayish-purple snakeskin qipao (possibly to mimic the skin of her snake form), a pair of very beautiful long white gloves, and a pair of purple high-heeled pumps. Her attendants all wear similar qipaos to hers, except they are green or purple and slightly longer. Personality Princess Snake is Biography Background She became the Snake Princess in 739 Before Age, and the only person who ever tried to capture her was King Yemma, about 500 years prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z. She has also implied that she and Yemma have since been wed. She won the laurels at the Afterlife Beauty Pagent.2 Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga When Goku traverses Snake Way to reach and train under King Kai, Princess Snake tries to steal his heart in her disguised form, but his sense of loyalty to his family and friends is, of course, far too strong, so she transforms into her true form and tries to eat him. Goku, however, tricks her into tying herself into a knot while evading her in serpent form. Other Dragon Ball stories Harukanaru Densetsu It is implied that Yamcha stayed briefly and that Raditz had some form of relationship with her after he break-up with his former childhood sweetheart, Maria. It is very likely that the Serpent Road has more relation to her, rather than to King Kai. Power ; Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game state that Princess Snake has a power level of 900. She is powerful even in the base form of a beautiful woman. ; Video games Her power level in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans is 50 in her disguised form, and 470 in her true form. Techniques and Special Abilities * Hikou – Princess Snake can float on clouds, as she was able to slither after Goku in her Snake form and not fall down to Hell. * Illusions – God of Snake Way can create illusions, such as altering her appearance, and create the illusion that Goku was in her palace still, while he was really in her stomach. * Arm Extension – Princess Snake contorts and elongates her arms to fight. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Acid – She has also shown very strong stomach acids, strong enough to melt even Goku's flesh. * Fire Breath – God of Snake Way has shown the ability to breath fire while in her true form. Transformations Princess Snake God of Snake Way's disguised state, in which she appears as a humanoid woman. True Form God of Snake Way's true form is a Giant Snake who has the ability to eat a person whole. Video Game Appearances Her first appearance in a video game was Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, in which she offers the heroes a rest every time they visit her "house". Unlike in the anime, Princess Snake is somewhat a neutral character in this game. Princess Snake has also been featured in her Princess form as an optional battle in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. She is an enemy in her Snake form in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and calls Goz and Mez on the Snake Way map to confront Goku if he meets them. She is a boss in both her Princess and True forms in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Voice Actors * Japanese: Mariko Mukai * English: ** Ocean Group dubs: Ellen Kennedy ** FUNimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marli Bortoletto * Greek dub: Matina Karra Battles Battles * God of Snake Way (Princess Snake/True Form) vs. Goku (anime only) Trivia * Her relationship with Raditz in Harukanaru Densetsu is fitting given that she shares his evil nature and both are past adversaries of Goku. * It should also be noted that this implies she has a thing for Saiyan men as she was smitten with Goku in the anime, though he rejected her as he already had a family. Presumably she moved onto his elder brother presumably after he had escaped from Hell (as her palace is on Snake Way which is located above Hell). * However this relationship with Raditz and attempt to seduce Goku implies she is either divorced from King Yemma or is unfaithful (presumably any relationship she has with Yemma is strained by his considerable work load). Gallery Snake1.PNG.png|Princess Snake References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, 2007 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Princess Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains